


is it love?

by cottonseve



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Implied Age Difference, Kinda rough oral sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Fluff, Sugar Daddy, also kinda rough anal sex, baekhyun and sehun are briefly mentioned, jongin is cute and that's a fact, junmyeon is kinda boomer, slight orgasm delay, some aftercare, they're adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonseve/pseuds/cottonseve
Summary: We all long to be somethingYou, to me, and I, to youLong to become a gaze that won’t be forgottenFlower | Kim Chunsu우리들은 모두무엇이 되고 싶다.너는 나에게 나는 너에게잊혀지지 않는 하나의 눈짓이 되고 싶다.꽃 | 김춘수
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	is it love?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank the mod team for making this fic fest happen. You guys have been and are amazing!! Thank you for being considerate and understanding. I also want to thank whoever sent this prompt. The moment I read it, I wanted to write the fic sooo bad. I hope you would like it and I'm sorry if ever this is not what you expected.
> 
> To the future readers, I hope you would enjoy! I really had fun making this since its the first time I wrote this kind of fic.

_Fuck,_ was Jongin’s first thought as he caught a glimpse of Kim Junmyeon entering the hall. This is not how his day is supposed to go about. A bridge he’d rather face later, or even better, never. Time seems to be passing in a slow pace prolonging his agitation. He can hear the thundering of his heart as if wanting to explode. He might have been able to easily solve the problem by pretending to be a server. That is if he wasn’t covered in clothes screaming money from head-to-toe. He can feign being sick if this happened a few years back. He used that excuse far too much for his family to find it believable even in the slightest.

Oh how much he regrets agreeing to attend his father’s party. If he can only find a place to hide and escape his incoming doom. How Jongin didn’t have any idea that Junmyeon would make an appearance at his father’s party seems implausible. He knows Junmyeon schedule like the back of his hand. The man was supposed to be on a flight to another country. So, what the hell is his sugar daddy doing here at this party?

Jongin turns his back as he spots Junmyeon coming their way. Maybe he can survive this night without being seen if he is to be careful. He just has to find ways to be as far away from Junmyeon as he can.

“Oh! Junmyeon, you’re here. I thought your father was to attend this party since you were busy?” Jongin hears his father say. At least, now Jongin knows he isn’t the only one surprised. Well, not that it makes his situation any better.

“Change of plans. I hope it isn’t a problem.” Hot damn, hearing Junmyeon’s voice makes Jongin want to jump him. If only he wasn’t trying his best not to be seen he would kiss his _boyfriend_ right then and there.

“Of course not. Well, since you are here let me introduce you to my youngest son.”

_Oh no, no, no, no, no. Father that is not a good idea. Please spare me this humiliation._ Jongin tries to tell his father, telepathically. He knows that it obviously won’t work but that doesn’t stop him from trying.

“Jongin, come here.”

“What?”, Junmyeon asks dumbfounded. Junmyeon’s heart should calm down. Maybe he just didn’t hear it right.

“Mr. Kim, what did you just say the name of your son was?”

Now, Jongin knows he is absolutely fucked. There is no saving him from this ordeal. Can the ground just swallow him whole? What the hell was he thinking when he decided to get a sugar daddy?

“Jongin?”, Mr. Kim answers. There is really something about Kim Jongin that keeps Junmyeon's entire being immensely captivated. It’s not like his Jongin is the only person with that name. However, the mere mention of the younger beauty's name has Junmyeon's heart pitter-pattering.

How have they even come to this? As far as Junmyeon knows, his Jongin is in need of money thus their relationship.

_Five months ago._

Jongin irritatedly picks up his phone as it rings for the nth time that morning.

“Hyung! Can you please stop calling me again and again?” Jongin whines. “Didn’t I already tell you we can’t meet early since I’m acting sick today.”

“Kim Jongin!” The caller shouts through the phone leaving Jongin startled. Why does the caller sound like his dad? His friend is great at imitations but Jongin won’t mistake his father’s voice.

“Dad?” He questions while a little part in him wishes that Baekhyun is just messing with him. Maybe Baekhyun simply has an audio of Mr. Kim’s voice. But just in case he adds, “It’s just a misunderstanding.”

“Oh do pray tell young man, what did I misunderstand?” Before Jongin can respond his father adds, “Do be careful of your next words, son. Make sure you won’t regret them.”

Jongin feels his heart hammering loudly as it twist and sinks with nerves. He feels numb yet at the same time it's as if tears are threatening to pour out of his eyes. From the sound of his father’s breathing on the other line, he is a hundred-and-one percent sure that he made a huge and terrible mistake. Their family takes lying seriously. Should he just tell the truth and hope for the better or try to make up an excuse; he is not certain which of the two would lead in a lesser consequence. Jongin, being not-so-mature Jongin, he decides to choose the latter resulting to a problem at hand.

“Ya! Jongin~ah, will you please calm down?” Baekhyun says as his eyes follow Jongin’s nonstop pacing. “Dude, its not like they are cutting you off the family inheritance. They just decreased your allowance, no biggie. It wouldn’t even last a year.”

Jongin strides closer towards Baekhyun and glares at him. What did he do now? Baekhyun thinks to himself. Jongin’s eyes were wide and rigid. There is shock there, obviously, and anger? Yes Baekhyun is certain there is frustration in those eyes as he can feel the gravity of his friend’s stare. It's not like he was lying though. The problem was just minute, Jongin is just overthinking.

“Jongin, you’ll just have to get used to it for a few months.” This being Baekhyun’s next words brings about a loud whine from Jongin’s mouth.

“Hyung, I don’t think I would survive even a few days without my allowance.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes hearing Jongin’s reply.

“Dude stop overreacting. Just get a sugar daddy or something.” Baekhyun jokes. He realises his mistake too late when he notices Jongin’s eyes light up. Why does Jongin take everything seriously?!

“Hyung, that’s a great idea. How do I find one?” Jongin is now more grateful to have Baekhyun as his friend. He wouldn’t even think of such a wonderful idea without the older. Don’t get him wrong, Jongin is smart. He excels in school and a number of things. But when in comes to such problems, he is helpless.

Baekhyun is left dumbfounded, “Jongin, I was just kidding. You are not doing that!”

“But, why not?” Jongin looks at his friend, innocently. “I mean, I need money. Plus, you know it's been a while since I was in a relationship. I’m quite bored, I need to add some fun in my life.”

“No, no, no! There’s no way I would let you get one. First of all, your parents would have my head. Not to mention, your brothers would bury me alive when they find out” Baekhyun nearly shouts. He is so close to losing it at the crazy idea he, himself jokingly _suggested_.

“Then we just have to make sure they won’t find out.” Jongin retorts, as if it’s so easy to do.

“Second, did you forget how rich you are Jongin? Of all people, you definitely don’t need a sugar daddy”

“I definitely need one right now!”

“Lastly, how would you even find one? I don’t even know how these kind of things work.”

Jongin would have been already convinced by Baekhyun if only he didn’t think of Sehun at that moment. Sehun has a lot of connections. Jongin is now certain that his younger friend would be the one who could help him with his search.

A week after his talk with Baekhyun, Jongin finds himself with his clothes all over the room, which he would tidy up after his schedule out. He ponders for a long time on what he would wear. When he finally decides on his outfit for the day after much thinking, Jongin finds time to reexamine himself from the mirror. He wants to make sure he is neither too dressed-up nor too plain. He sure hopes that his _date_ , which by the way was arranged by the great Oh Sehun, goes well. He may be used to people’s different expectations of him but that doesn’t make it any better when he is rejected simply because he is too shy for their liking. To be honest, it's not even his fault that almost everyone is so quick to assume that he would be daring on the first meeting. However this time, he would try his best to talk more than he usually does and to initiate conversation. At the same time he would keep in mind to make sure not to embarrass himself; which is difficult as he is someone who tends to overthink and end up sprouting nonsense. Checking the time on his watch, he takes a deep breath and goes on his merry way.

It takes him an hour to reach his destination. Jongin didn’t expect to be lost on his way there. It is not his fault that Sehun chose a place the man was not familiar with. At least he got there in time. So far, the day seems to be going well. And since the weather is nice, he feels even better.

The restaurant is not too fancy but seems exclusive enough for such a clandestine meeting. It’s not everyday people would meet-up for such arrangements. It’s a great thing to be sure that no one is to eavesdrop on his conversation with his future _partner_.

Jongin scans the place looking for a man wearing a stripped button-up topped with a camel brown wool vest. When he spots a certain male fitting the description he got from his friend, Jongin walks towards that direction. The closer Jongin gets, the more he realises how good looking the other actually is. Jongin may not be one to judge but truth be told, he was expecting to see an old geezer or something. To say the older was handsome is an understatement. It would be a lie to say that he hasn’t felt even a tiny bit of attraction to the other. He musters up his confidence hoping for a good first impression.

“Hi.” Pink colors his cheeks as he tries his best not to be flustered. As Jongin’s eyes meets the other’s eyes, he turns a darker shade. Before he falls deeper into the man’s gaze and forget everything he has to say, he spills every word in one breath. “So, what are the terms and how much?”

Jongin realises his mistake not only through the deafening silence but also from the shock evident on face of the man in front of him. If Jongin’s face was blushing light pink before, he is now closest to the shade red; the color spreading towards his neck. Before he can embarrass himself further Jongin utters a litany of _sorrys_ coupled with mumbles of how he shouldn’t have trusted Sehun or how Sehun have maybe given him the wrong direction or possibly description. Jongin is still speaking indistinctly when he hears the older man laugh. Jongin can’t comprehend if the other was mocking but boy does his laugh sound so attractive. The man’s eyes look smaller as he laughs and he looks even prettier. Jongin hopes that he can at least befriend the other if things don’t work out (which is the higher possibility considering what he just said.) Jongin wouldn’t even realise that he has become crestfallen if the other hadn’t stopped laughing.

“Hey, don’t look so glum. It doesn’t complement your pretty face.” Jongin looks at the older dumbfounded. Did he just call Jongin pretty? The younger can’t help the light feeling he’s getting from his chest. The man can’t help but notice the look of confusion from the younger. “Yes, I just said that you look pretty. I’m Junmyeon, by the way.”

If smiles can melt, Jongin would have now became goo. The ma— Junmyeon looks so kind and sweet that Jongin’s heart flutters a beat faster. “I’m Jongin.” He replies and is given another heartwarming smile.

“Why don’t you sit first, and try to calm down. Then we can talk about those _terms_ and _how much_.” At first Junmyeon didn’t plan on indulging whatever Oh Sehun was planning. He just agreed to make the other boy stop his constant efforts of setting him up for a date. He would come to the mentioned meeting place and immediately apologise to whoever Sehun has fooled once again. Well, that was his plan until he saw the boy who introduced himself as Jongin. Junmyeon has no time for relationships whatsoever but seeing the younger made him want to try and make time. Jongin was beautiful beyond words. He was the first one to ever leave Junmyeon so speechless. The moment Jongin spoke, Junmyeon wanted nothing more than to hear the sweet and honey-like voice again and again. The more the younger speaks, the more intrigue Junmyeon becomes. He notes that not only is the other beautiful but also funny and cute. He can’t help but laugh at what Jongin said after his short greeting, which he believes is courtesy of whatever Sehun told the poor boy. Yet, Junmyeon considers thanking Sehun this time because he might not want to admit it but it was Sehun who made him and the beauty meet.

The second time they meet is for a casual date. Jongin didn’t really expect for them to meet again. He thought Junmyeon might have just been too nice to reject him on the spot during their first meeting but Jongin is glad that is not the case. Even though it is just their second meeting, Jongin could not deny his attraction towards the other; he just hopes that Junmyeon feels the same way too. Unbeknownst to Jongin, Junmyeon seems to have taken an interest in him. Junmyeon’s attraction towards him maybe clear as day from onlookers but not to his object of desire, Jongin. Their date may be simple and seemingly plain yet both men do not want the day to end.

When Junmyeon first contacted Jongin with the intention of giving him money, Jongin didn’t know what to do. From what he views of their arrangement, Junmyeon doesn’t have to give him money if he doesn’t need it — which currently is the case.

**_from: Kim Junmyeon~ssi_ **

Oh right Jongin, I forgot to ask can you give me your bank account details?

**_to: Kim Junmyeon~ssi_ **

uhmmm… what for?(͠◉_◉᷅ )

**_from: Kim Junmyeon~ssi_ **

Well, I’m going to send you money. Isn’t that what sugar daddies do? That’s how it works right?

**_to: Kim Junmyeon~ssi_ **

ohhh~ you don’thave to do that (•◡•) 

i can just get it when we meet or smth…

besides i don’t need it now

**_from: Kim Junmyeon~ssi_ **

Oh, alright. If you say so.

After that incident, the two continue to meet as often as they can. Every meeting of theirs are just casual dates like how normal couples would do, which their relationship is far from normal. From what little Jongin knows about sugar daddies, he knows they don’t only ask for laid-back meet-ups. Junmyeon also continues to give him presents without asking anything in return aside from the casual meet-ups. As far as he is aware, having that kind of relationship means he gives sex in exchange for what he gets. If Jongin is to tell the truth he is actually elated that he doesn’t haveto engage in sexual acts but that doesn’t make him less guilty. Although Jongin is content with the current situation, he can’t help but think that he is the only one benefitting from their arrangement.

It is undoubtedly because of these thoughts that the next time they meet, Jongin offered himself to Junmyeon. However, what he didn’t expect is for the other to decline his offer. Jongin’s heart broke from having Junmyeon reject him. His lips start to quiver and he almost cries thinking he has disappointed Junmyeon. To his surprise, Junmyeon cuddles him while softly reassuring Jongin that he didn’t do anything wrong. He further explains that he rejected Jongin’s offer not because he is uninterested but because he doesn’t want the younger to do something he might regret. Junmyeon prefers to make love with Jongin when the other is a hundred percent sure that he wants to and not because Jongin feels obligated to do so. After his failed attempt at sex, Jongin felt his heart has become lighter. From that moment _Kim Junmyeon~ssi_ becomes _junmyeonnie hyung~_ to Jongin. On top of that, they have also became comfortable with each other that they begin fornicating.

Almost three months in their relationship, Jongin receives an unexpected gift. Recently, he has been interested in legos. It didn’t even occur to him that Junmyeon has been paying attention to what he likes or what his recent hobbies are. It may not have been the most extravagant gift he’s gotten from his lover yet Jongin considers it as the most special one at the moment. He feels his cheeks heating up and his heart beating merrily. Jongin decides to send his thanks to Junmyeon.

**_to: junmyeonnie hyung~ <3_ **

thank you junmyeonnie hyungggg~ i really appreciate it hyung

here’s a heart for you（っ＾▿＾）っ❤

**_from: junmyeonnie hyung~ <3_ **

I’m glad you did. I really want to make you happy.

**_to: junmyeonnie hyung~ <3_ **

let me make it up to you

r u free tomorrow?

let me take you out on a date

**_from: junmyeonnie hyung~ <3_ **

Alright. I’ll free my schedule tomorrow then.

**_to: junmyeonnie hyung~ <3_ **

ok see you~~~

The next day while they are walking at the park, Jongin animatedly recounts the happenings in his life during the days they aren’t together. Junmyeon stares at the younger male, a smile forming on his face, as he listens to the other talking so full of life. They continue their conversation with Junmyeon’s eyes never leaving Jongin’s face. The taller male whines abouthow he was having a difficult time with his current lego collection. That is when he feels Jumyeon’s eyes fixated on him.

“Hyung why are you looking at me like that?” Jongin blushes under the other’s unwavering gaze.

“Like what?” Junmyeon asks, the question seemingly having obvious answers.

“I don’t know. Just —” Jongin, then, points at his face. “Is there dirt on my face or something?”

“It’s because you’re beautiful.” Jongin reddens at the reply he got from his lover. A soft whine of “ _hyung”_ is uttered from his mouth.

“It’s true though. Have I ever told you how happy I am that I met you?”

“Aishh, why are you suddenly being like this?”

“I love you.” Junmyeon says straight off.

Jongin has to look at Junmyeon multiple times to make sure that he wasn't just daydreaming. Did he hear that right? Did Junmyeon just tell him he loves him? He pinches his cheeks just to be sure that this is taking place in reality. Feeling the ache from his own pinching, he realises that Junmyeon did really just say that. Jongin can’t contain the fluttering of his heart. Hesmiles so wide it reaches his eyes. He then punches into the air then covers his face with his hands. Without looking at the older, he shyly replies “I love you, too.” to his lover.

Junmyeon pinches his cheeks right after his confession. “You’re so cute.”

They may have spent months together but it is just less than a month in their relationship when Jongin finds out that his partner is the same Kim Junmyeon connected to his family’s business. At first, Jongin planned on breaking it off with Junmyeon. Unfortunately for him, he has already fallen deeper for the older to let him go. Instead of breaking up, Jongin conjures a plan so as to avoid the older from knowing the truth. He didn’t really want to hide his background from Junmyeon but since they aren’t long into their relationship yet Jongin is afraid Junmyeon might leave him if he finds out. He plans to tell Junmyeon the truth, just not this early in their relationship. And that is what brings him to his present dilemma.

Jongin can see the shock evident from Junmyeon’s face. Oh how badly he wants to explain everything to his lover but his voice seems to have left him. He tries to say something — anything just to be able to talk to Junmyeon alone, preferably. Fortunately Junmyeon beats him to it.

“Mr. Kim, can I talk to your son in private?” Junmyeon tries not to sound like a creep or desperate so he adds, “Well only if that is okay with you.”

“Sure, I honestly think Jongin here needs a good influence like you with him.” Both Jongin and Junmyeon want to thank whatever gods are on their side right now for helping them with the situation. The two walk to somewhere far from intruding ears at the same time an area where people can still see them as to not raise suspicion.

“Jongin.” Junmyeon can’t mask the instability of his voice anymore. He isn’t really mad at Jongin instead he is hurt that the younger hid the truth despite their relationship. Jongin can see the disappointment and hurt from Junmyeon’s face. He can’t really blame the older. Anyone would have been pained to know that their lover isn’t being truthful. Jongin can see doubt eating away Junmyeon. Their moments together for the past months have made Jongin and Junmyeon aware of each others’ insecurities. Junmyeon must be thinking now that he just approached him for their company or something along those lines. Oh just how much he wants to kiss Junmyeon right there and then just to reassure his lover that everything that happened between them have been genuine. But first he has to explain everything to his lover.

“Hyung, it’s not what you think I swear. Just let me explain, please.” Jongin bites his lips at the same time fidgets in his place. He doesn’t want Junmyeon to hate him. Since he met the older, he can no longer imagine his life without him. Yes, at first what he felt toward the older is simple attraction overpowered by his immature selfishness and materialism. However, after a while Jongin cannot deny that the mild interest then became into something more — a feeling stronger than a mere liking. There is a lump in Jongin’s throat which he wishes to get rid of as soon as possible.

“What do you think we’re doing now? Isn’t it obvious that I brought you here because I want to hear what you have to say?” Panic fills Jongin’s whole being from hearing Junmyeon’s voice. He sounds so stoic and Jongin can’t help the fear creeping up his spine.

“Thank you, Hyung. I’m also really sorry for not telling you. Please don’t hate me.” Junmyeon softens hearing the quiver from his lover’s voice. He still is disappointed by Jongin but seeing the sadness from the other’s eyes makes him want to kiss the younger’s tears away. Junmyeon, since meeting Jongin, has always been weak for the latter. He can’t control the way his heart aches whenever he sees Jongin low-spirited.

“I will never hate you, you know that as much as I do.” Jongin may be the one helping him become a better version of himself but the younger, which Junmyeon now realised, has also come to be his weakness. If Jongin tells him to jump off a bridge, he believes he would gladly do so. That’s how much Jongin has the older wrapped around his finger. Junmyeon would willingly do anything for Jongin, no matter the consequences. Maybe if he was his younger self Junmyeon would just turn a blind eye on his lover’s mistakes. However, this older Junmyeon is aware that he can’t always just ignore whenever Jongin does something wrong. It is much for Jongin’s benefit than his that the younger learns and takes full responsibility of the consequences from his mistakes; so Junmyeon adds, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not disappointed. I love you Jongin and I opened up to you. I just want to understand why you hid the truth from me.”

“I know Hyung and I love you too. Everything I’ve said have been my true feelings. I didn’t want to hide anything from you. I was planning to tell you but I was just scared you would leave me. I know this may sound like an excuse but please Hyung believe me.” The desperation in Jongin’s voice is evident as his eyes shift to the side and his lips bitten tightly. Junmyeon feels a throbbing pain inside his chest seeing that Jongin seems to be unaware of the older’s feeling toward him — as if Junmyeon’s _love_ for him is that shallow.

“Do you really think that less of my feelings towards you?” Junmyeon replies not even trying to hide the pain caused by Jongin’s words in his voice. The question stirs Jongin to the reality. He immediately becomes aware of how much stupidity his words hold. To doubt Junmyeon’s feelings is the last thing he wants to do.

“It’s not that. I just. I—I. It’s— I was— I thought that if you knew you would think less of me.” Jongin admits to the older, choosing not to sugarcoat his thoughts anymore instead believing in his lover.

“Why would you think that Jongin?” Junmyeon asks.

“Because I’m a spoiled rich kid. I could have just, you know, learned from my mistake when my parents cut off my allowance instead I had to take the easier way out.” He tries to explain.

Junmyeon hearing the lack of deceit from Jongin’s words and seeing that the younger have realised his own error replies, “Jongin, people make mistakes especially the young ones. You’re still young so it is inevitable that you would make stupid decisions. What is important is that you learn from it. And I really hope that you did after everything.”

“Yes Hyung. Will you forgive me? I promise I would be better.”

“Is that even a question? You, of all people, know that I can never stay mad at you.” It may look as though Junmyeon has forgiven Jongin so quickly but that doesn’t mean that he will not educate the latter when they get home. However him not harbouring resentments toward the younger male also shows just how much power Jongin holds over him. Jongin just seems to know how to pull the right strings into his heart and his whole entirety.

“I’ll make it up to you” That one sentence brings a smirk to Junmyeon’s face and suddenly the whole place appears to have become heated. Both Junmyeon and Jongin can’t hide the fact that they are giddy with excitement knowing what will become of their whole night.

What Junmyeon says nexts results in Jongin’s heart beating faster and him feeling electricity course throughout his spine. “Oh I know you will. I’ll make sure you learn your lesson.” Jongin wants to jump the older right at that moment. Oh how much he wishes time to run faster so they could go home already and have their fun.

The moment they step foot inside Junmyeon’s ( _and almost Jongin’s_ ) home, the two can no longer keep their lust at bay. They don’t even wait until they reach the confines of bedroom and the comfort of a mattress as Junmyeon undresses Jongin. Their clothes — consisting mostly of Jongin’s — forms a path going to the room. On their way, they kiss so fervently as if they couldn’t breathe properly without their mouths touching. When they reach the bed chambers, Jongin stands fully naked close to a semi-clothed Junmyeon.

Jongin is well aware the Junmyeon becomes a whole different person inside the bedroom.As if a switch have been turned, the older becomes animalistic and domineering, and less of his polite and warm nature. He growls into Jongin’s ear instructing the younger to _kneel_ and _prepare himself_. Jongin can feel Junmyeon’s eyes on him, the latter watching him like that of a predator on his prey, as the former prods a wet finger into his asshole. A whimper comes out of his mouth as he adds another finger inside. Hearing Jongin’s moans, Junmyeon can’t wait a second longer so he pulls the younger closer to his cock.

“Suck.” Jongin hears the older order as he continues to stretch himself. He opens his mouth and positions Junmyeon’s cock inside. Jongin sucks prompting Junmyeon to gasp deeply. He feels the other’s hand tighten its hold on his hair, the only warning he gets as Junmyeon tugs him closer and the older’s member touching the back of his throat. Tears drop from his eyes as he chokes around the appendage inside his mouth. His throat constricts around it as the older’s cock fills. Junmyeon removes himself from Jongin’s mouth to prevent himself from climaxing. The older prefers to do it inside the younger’s ass.

“Go to the bed. Turn around and ass up.” Jongin responds immediately however sluggishly. He already feels entirely fucked just from the blowjob. Promptly after he positions himself unto the bed, his lover slots himself into him without hesitation.

Jongin feels Junmyeon sucking on his skin while the latter is continuously fucking him. He tries to reach for his own cock to relieve himself but Junmyeon notices and takes both of his hand. Junmyeon holds his arms behind his back and keeps on thrusting into him erratically. His moans become louder as he feels himself nearly at the edge but unable to fully reach it.

“Hyung, please.” Jongin whines wanting to orgasm already.

“No, not yet. You take what I give you. This is punishment, remember?” The older replies not giving the other any reprieve. Junmyeon also adds, “It’s daddy to you baby.” which results in Jongin’s eyes dilating further.

He is then repositioned by Junmyeon and now they are facing each other. He sucks the tongue inside his mouth and moans into the kiss. Jongin looks so debauched that Junmyeon speeds up his thrusting. He feels so full with the want to burst felt really intensely. He is already in cloud nine yet there is still something missing.

“Please, please.” He begs. Jongin can’t think of anything anymore aside from his need to come. He continues to whine and tears pour out of his eyes nonstop. His scratches his frustration unto Junmyeon’s back.

“Ok, but come on my cock or not at all.” Jongin’s wailing become music to his lover’s ears. Junmyeon’s grin grow wider at the younger predicament. He bites into the neck of the man underneath him. Jongin moans of pleasure and pain, and he feels Junmyeon licking the bitten spot.

“No, no, no. Daddy, please touch.” He complains, his whimpers increasing in volume. He is going crazy with pleasure and moans erupts of his mouth incessantly.

“So needy, baby. But that won’t change my mind.” Jongin bawling with desire leads Junmyeon to speed up. His lover pounds into his prostate in fervour, he feels as if he is drowning with the constant stimulation. The fast-paced fucking triggers Jongin to come untouched. Junmyeon follows right after hearing Jongin shout _Daddy_ and from feeling the younger’s ass tighten.

Jongin is left twitching on the bed as Junmyeon detaches himself from the former. He feels the bed dip as the other man get up out of the bed. Junmyeon comes back with tissue on his hand. He cleans Jongin up knowing full well that the younger is too tired to stand up and clean himself. He disposes of the dirtied tissue then lies back down beside Jongin.

Feeling Junmyeon back at his side, Jongin cuddles into his chest while the older male kisses him on his forehead. It is at that moment that both males realise that they are each others persons — Jongin to Junmyeon and Junmyeon to Jongin. Jongin feels himself drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end. Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it.


End file.
